


Reaching Out

by Babs_Lou



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs_Lou/pseuds/Babs_Lou
Summary: I’m not sure we have any hope at all left anymore.  But with the giant twists they like to throw in I’m not giving up until it’s over.This is just me trying to live in a Flaurel world during this hiatus.Potential Seasons1-6ep9 spoilers**spoiler**This takes place right after Asher leaves the house after the others find out he’s the mole..
Relationships: Laurel Castillo/Frank Delfino
Kudos: 16





	Reaching Out

Michaela receives a text from an unknown caller, “check your email please.”

Michaela isn’t sure she wants to, but she can’t ignore it. With everything falling apart around them what does she have to lose anyway?

She walks to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. 

She opens the email that from anyone else’s perspective would appear to be spam. But she knows right away who it’s from. The sender is FgirlK5@gmail.com, the subject “You have to watch this!” with nothing but a video file attached. Michaela hesitates just a moment, then downloads the file and clicks to watch...

It’s Laurel. Michaela is flooded with relief, immediately followed by frustration. “Hi Michaela. I need you to do something for me. And I know I don’t deserve it, the way I left... But you’ve been a good friend to me...” Laurel starts to tear up a little, but her expression is still the same hard, determined one she usually wears “...and I don’t know how else to do this, but I need to do it.” 

“I need you to get a message to Frank for me.” At that Laurel’s expression softens, and her voice cracks a little. She looks down and regains her composure.

“I need you to tell him that I wouldn’t have left like I did if there was any other way. Tell him I’m sorry. I did what I had to do for Christopher, and not just for him..”

“I know you all want and deserve answers. But this is the only way we could all be safe.”

“And tell Frank, there’s no way to trace this email. Ollie will confirm that. So please, don’t try to find me.” Her expression becomes determined again, and she’s addressing Frank directly now. “Frank, I need you to live. You have to let us go. If anything happened to you because of me I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” At that her expression softens again.

It’s clear by the way she says it, that Laurel has no idea what Frank has already been through in his search for her. That he was tortured and nearly died.

“I know I’m probably asking you the impossible. But if you love me you’ll just give up. You’ll move on, knowing that Christopher and I are safer this way.” Tears are now running down her cheeks, but she tries to smile reassuringly. “And that’s going to have to be enough.”

“I wasn’t supposed to contact any of you.” She looks nervous now. “No one can find out about this. All of our lives depend on it. None of us will be safe if that happens. I shouldn’t have now but, every day I think about how I left and how I’ll never see you again...and now with you thinking I could have had anything to do with the FBI. I needed you to know it wasn’t me. That I will never do that to any of you.”

“I waited as long as I could, knowing that you wouldn’t listen at first. That you’d try to figure this out and fix it. Trust me, right now there’s no other way. And if you don’t care about anything else, please, for Christopher, let us go.”

“Frank...“ Laurel’s closes her eyes and swallows hard. “You have to let me go for good this time.” She opens her eyes pleading with him, “you have to or I won’t forgive you for what would happen. And you wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself.” 

“I’ve been wondering what you’re doing. Afraid you might be looking for me.... wondering if you had already given up. If you’re with someone else.” Laurel gives another reassuring smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I really want that for you Frank. I do.” She wipes a tear from her cheek as she nods trying to reassure him and maybe herself too. “I’m sorry for the hell I’ve put you through. You deserve to be happy.” Her tears well up again. “I’ve always been trouble for you Frank, and I hope you can find someone who will treat you the way you deserve.”

There’s a long pause as she looks at the camera. There’s a look in her eyes that’s only ever been for Frank, and Michaela suddenly feels like she’s standing awkwardly in between them. “Te quiero” “Siempre has sido tu’ “  
“Goodbye.” The video ends.

A million things are going through Michaela’s mind. She’s pissed at Laurel on so many levels. She’s scared, for herself, for all of them. And she’s not sure that she should show this video to anyone...


End file.
